1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system and operation optimization method, and more particularly, to a display system and operation optimization method without an adaptor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far the current electronic devices have a higher and higher demand for the audio/video and data transmission, forcing the high speed transmission interface technology to keep improving. Some transmission interface technologies, for example digital visual interface (DVI), VGA, low voltage differential signaling (LVDS), are not able to meet the demands in the market. Although high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) has advantages of wide transmission bandwidth, digital data encryption and hybrid transmission for the audio and video, the authorization fee is prohibitive. Thus, display port interface technology which has high compatibility and no patent fee is overwhelming in the market.
In order to communicate with other interfaces, Display Port has developed an extension interface called Dual Mode Display Port (DP++).